Under The Disco Ball
by IonlyLoveMe
Summary: He stepped out of his car and pulled on his tie nervously before looking up. “Rory…hi.” “Hi.” “I’m glad you came.” She smiled at his as he moved closer. “Paris wanted me to come along.” She peered into the passenger side of his car, “Where is your date?”“


Under the Disco Ball

One-shot

----

_(eve of the homecoming dance)_

"And… you're done." Lorelai tucked one of her daughters curls back onto place and smiled," Where did I put that camera…?"

"Don't even bother, its not like I have a date or anything, Paris is making me go so that I can help her ditch if her date sucks."

"You'll thank me later." She snapped a picture of her unhappy daughter and smiled even wider. "Smile!"

Rory pulled on a grin just to please her mother and then slid on her coat just as the bell rang. "That's her now." She opened the door to a panicked Paris.

"He put his hand on my knee and I hit him."

"What?"

"I hit him because he put his hand on my knee. And he deserved it too." She groaned. "I can't believe I hit him." She turned to Lorelai. "Hi, we need to go now." She pulled Rory out the door, "What am I supposed to do now? You've got to help me out here. Maybe you can act like your getting car sick and have to cancel because we will have to take you home."

"Paris, take a deep breath, you'll be fine." She got into the car and smiled. "I don't get car sick by the way."

----

"Father?" he went around the corner and entered the oversized kitchen. He hated asking his father for help, but he couldn't get the stupid tie right, even if he had been tying them for as long as he could remember. "I need help with this." He lifted the two ends of the tie up and waved them in the air. "I keep screwing it up."

His father smiled. "You should tell me who the girl is son. That is the only possible explanation for all the trouble you've put yourself through today."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't like her."

"I wish you would tell me anyway."

"Don't get your hopes up." He looked down at his Rolex and grimaced. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

"When are you going to be home?"

"Don't wait up."

----

She stepped out of the car and looked around. The whole school was lit up with party lanterns that flickered in the wind, casting soft shadows along the brick path the circled up to the front doors of Chilton. This would be her last homecoming, seeing as it was her senior year. Just as she was walking around the car a black jaguar pulled up into the space next to them. She knew that car. Tristan. She moved onto the sidewalk and waited for him, Paris had already gone into the school with her date Tom.

He stepped out of his car and pulled on his tie nervously before looking up. "Rory…hi."

"Hi."

"I'm glad you came."

She smiled at his as he moved closer. "Paris wanted me to come along." She peered into the passenger side of his car, "Where is your date?"

"I'm looking right at her." He offered his hand to her and flashed a smoldering grin her way. How could something as simple as a toothy grin make her want to melt?

"Seriously?" she looked around in disbelief, waiting for another girl to come up behind her. For him to smile, wish her a good time, and then walk away with someone else on his arm.

His smile grows wider still as he pulls out a corsage from his pocket. One of deep red roses and babies-breath, the same color as her dress and, she noticed, his tie. "Paris" was all he had to say.

"I knew she was up to something." She shook her head and placed a hand in his, suddenly feeling small and safe as he slid the corsage over her hand and onto her wrist.

"Shall we?" his voice was raspy; as if he could barley get the words out.

"We shall."

He led her into the school and handed his tickets to the teacher. When they got closer to the gym the slow beat of the base seeped through the open doors.

"It's a slow song." He whispered.

She nodded silently.

"Do you want to dance?

"Sure."

He pulled her inside and moved closer to the speakers and into the large, gently swaying crowd of people.

----

He was surprised when Rory was the first one to step closer and wrap her arms around his neck. He naturally wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his chin on top of her head. The soft sent of her shampoo filled his senses. He had been waiting for this moment since the date of the dance had been announced. He recognized the song as 'you and me' by lifehouse, and smiled inwardly.

He could hear Rory singing along softly and added his own voice to the mix as he moved a little bit closer. He was only slightly surprised by how well they fit together, he had hugged her before now, but never had he been able to touch her for so long. It was a blessing, and he could thank Paris for it. The song ended moments later and Rory only pulled away slightly to look up into his eyes. He knew she should have been startled by what she found there but she only smiled and pulled him away from the speakers and the crowd.

"I don't know if Paris told you anything or not. Did she?"

"Depends on what your about to tell me."

She bit her lip and he squeezed her hand to give her the confidence. He already had an idea as to where this was going.

"I guess I should just get on with it and ask you."

"Ask me what?" he tried to keep from laughing at her nervousness.

"Well…." She backed into the wall as he moved closer. "What are you doing?"

"Is that the question this was all leading up to?"

"No, maybe…I don't know."

"Well," he leaned in closer so that his lips were mere inches from hers. "I'm going to kiss you." He brushed his lips gently across hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes I feel the same way about you."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him; her eyes always made his breath catch. They seemed to go on forever. A blue abyss that could hide nothing from him.

Kiss me again would you?"

"As you wish." He caught her chin and tipped her face up to kiss her soflty. He had meant for it to be an innocent kiss but Rory pulled him closer and teased the corners of his mouth with her tongue, the thin line between innocent and passionate was crossed and he could barley catch his breath when she pulled away, a Cheshire grin on her face.

"How did you know?"

With a slight shrug he said hoarsely, "I could just tell."

"I'm glad."

"So am I."

"So…would this be a date then?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"I do."

"Good." He moved his hand into hers and smiled, "Lets go dance."

----

A/N: HEY!!! I know…I haven't written anything in so long, school has had me really busy….the other stories should be updated by later this week so hang in there!

This was my first and probably only one shot….what'd ya think?

Love you all bunches!  
-over and out-


End file.
